


How To Request | A Guide To Handing Me Prompts For My New Series

by Xx_chxrry_xX



Series: Writer's Block: Overcoming My Own Imagination With Help From You All (Requests and Prompts for MCYT Fanfics/Oneshots) [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_chxrry_xX/pseuds/Xx_chxrry_xX
Summary: I'm starting a new series where I use prompts given to me by you readers and I work on them, making oneshots or even multi-chaptered fanfics on them. Here are some details!
Series: Writer's Block: Overcoming My Own Imagination With Help From You All (Requests and Prompts for MCYT Fanfics/Oneshots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200410
Kudos: 2





	How To Request | A Guide To Handing Me Prompts For My New Series

Hey everyone! This is chxrry here and I've started a new series where I write things (cough cough, fanfiction) based on prompts you guys give me! Here are some more details: 

WHAT I AM COMFORTABLE WRITING

  * Angst
  * Fluff
  * Hurt with/without comfort
  * Specific ships based on the comfort level of the CCs.



WHAT I AM NOT COMFORTABLE WRITING

  * Smut
  * Anything that the content creators themselves are not comfortable with
  * Ships with minors
  * Any hate towards the content creators
  * Rape (mentions are okay-ish but anything explicit is a no-thank-you)
  * There might be more based on the requests



WHAT I ENJOY WRITING

  * Dream and Technoblade friendship
  * Dream centric stuff/requests
  * Dream and Tommy and Tubbo friendship
  * The Four Muffinteers + Antfrost friendship
  * Karl and Dream friendship
  * Karl centric stuff/requests



HOW TO REQUEST

Just fill in all the details in this form, and I'll get them, and start working on them as soon as I can. 

<https://forms.gle/MS2eZXNK2RcAewE5A> (link to the form)

NOTES

Please note that I most likely will not be able to post every single day and as quickly as I want to since all of your prompts are just *mwah* chefs kiss (or very good!) and I want to give them justice.

I am working with angst so whenever I write something that might have some triggers, I'll put it in the tags and an extra warning in the summary, so please look for that since I want everyone to be safe and happy <3.


End file.
